


Добро пожаловать в Хельхейм

by WTF_Women_2018



Series: Мини низкого рейтинга [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF_Women_2018
Summary: Теперь ее место здесь.





	Добро пожаловать в Хельхейм

**Author's Note:**

> Возможно ООС.  
> Если вам увидится намек на фемслэш, вам не кажется, но в рамках этого текста Ванда еще не созрела ;)

Ванда оглядывается и не понимает, где она. Только что вокруг кипело сражение, а потом темнота. 

Она умерла?

Ванда слышит навязчивый шепот, от которого закладывает уши, но никого не видит. Она не верит в призраков. А если это неприкаянные души? Ванда пытается коснуться их сущности, но не чувствует ничего — лишь неуловимый холодок, пробегающий по позвоночнику. Зябко. 

— И вот ты здесь. — Из темноты выходит такая же темная женщина. От нее веет силой, властью и безысходностью. Вся внешность буквально кричит о черной изнанке мира. Ледяной ветер пробирает до костей. Или это ее дыхание? — Я уже заждалась. 

— А был повод? 

Ванда ощущает исходящую от нее опасность, но отказывается раньше времени расписываться в собственной беспомощности. Если она не может влиять на сущности вокруг, кто сказал, что и на эту женщину не выйдет? Ванда концентрируется и пытается прощупать почву, прежде чем бросать тяжелую артиллерию. Пока она не уверена, что риск того стоит. 

— Умереть никогда не поздно, — усмехается та, — как и выжить, впрочем. И ты подтверждаешь это правило в который раз. 

Ванда склоняет голову набок и прищуривается. 

Она здесь уже была? Тогда как выбралась? Они знакомы? Почему она ничего не помнит? Это место ничуть не кажется ей знакомым, но женщина... Есть в ней что-то неуловимо близкое и притягательное. Словно потерянная часть чего-то важного, но, как Ванда ни пытается, в памяти ни проблеска. 

— Не пытайся, — женщина наклоняется в ее сторону, губ касается ядовитая ухмылка. — Защитные чары Хельхейма слишком сильны даже для тебя. Пока я не захочу, неведение не исчезнет. 

Ванда качает головой. Виски сдавливает, а сердце частит как сумасшедшее. 

— Хела?.. — скорее предполагает, чем угадывает она. 

— Думала, ты будешь рада меня видеть. — Черный в одежде сменяется темно-зеленым. На задворках мыслей возникает неясное пятно. Как будто вот-вот, и что-то вспыхнет в памяти. — Я выполнила свое обещание, теперь забираю долги, — и после паузы продолжает с таким выражением лица, словно забивает последний гвоздь в гроб, хотя так, вероятно, и есть: — Хорошего понемногу.

— И я должна поверить на слово? — хмыкает Ванда, складывая руки на груди. 

— Но ведь твой брат жив, — выгибает бровь та, копируя интонации Ванды. — Разве нет? 

— Хочешь сказать... — она осекается на полуслове. 

Ванда и впрямь удивлялась, как Пьетро выжил. Раны были несовместимыми с жизнью, врачи руками разводили, а Ванда слишком радовалась, чтобы задавать вопросы. А что, если она попросту не помнит предыстории, как сейчас? Что, если ей стерли память? Что, если Хела спустилась на поле битвы тогда? Что, если Ванда сама пришла в Хельхейм, раз уж ей смутно знакомо это место? Сколько вопросов, и она не уверена, что получит на них ответы. Пока Хела не захочет. 

— Сними забвения, — почти требует Ванда. — Я хочу знать. 

— А я хочу, чтобы ты поверила, — усмехается Хела. — Это куда безрассуднее и оттого ценнее. 

— И что мне за это будет? — срывается с языка прежде, чем Ванда успевает себя остановить. 

— Ты не в тех условиях, чтобы торговаться, — почти ласково шепчет та, подходит к ней и гладит по щеке. — Не сопротивляйся, — мурлычет на ухо. — Бесполезно. 

— А какие у меня варианты? — вздыхает Ванда. — Чего ты хочешь? Чтобы я осталась здесь? Чтобы ты вернулась вместо меня? 

— Всего лишь, чтобы ты была рядом, — звучит вкрадчиво, с придыханием. — Со мной. 

Хела слегка закусывает губу и не сводит с нее нечитаемого взгляда. 

— Зачем? — одними губами. 

— Ты обещала, — звучит настолько бесхитростно, что Ванда неосознанно подается вперед, разглядывает зеленые искры в глазах Хелы, тень неуверенности на самом дне, чуть сбившиеся дыхание. 

Она ищет признаки притворства, но не находит. 

— Я его больше не увижу?

Ванда не уточняет, и так все понятно. Они обе это знают. 

Хела чуть оттаивает. Поза становится менее напряженной, словно она вздыхает с облегчением, чувствует, что Ванда дает слабину и вот-вот сдастся. Как будто у нее есть выбор.

— Рано или поздно все попадают в Хельхейм, — уклоняется она от прямого ответа. — Он поймет, — добавляет чуть тише. 

— Я не могу его бросить, — голос дрожит и срывается, Ванда ничего не может с этим поделать. Слишком горько. 

— Зато он будет жить, подумай об этом, — пожимает плечами Хела. — Все просто: ты остаешься здесь, и я его не трогаю, ты возвращаешься, и он умирает. 

— Нечестно, — шепчет Ванда, зажмуриваясь. 

Под веками тут же всплывает образ обиженного Пьетро, глядящего на нее с укором и немым осуждением. 

— Таковы были условия сделки. Три года вместе с ним взамен помощи мне. Править царством мертвых одной утомительно и совсем невесело. 

— Ничего не помню, — в который раз обреченно вздыхает Ванда. — Но ведь и выбраться не смогу, да? 

— Я не позволю, — качает головой Хела, и в какой-то момент даже кажется, будто ей и впрямь жаль. 

Но с чего бы?..

Логическое объяснение только одно: она и вправду хотела бы, чтобы выбор Ванды был добровольным, насколько возможно в сложившихся обстоятельствах. А что ей остается? Ванда не сможет жить, зная, что Пьетро мертв из-за нее. Его благополучие всегда было важнее. 

Ванда с трудом осознает, что происходит, просто кивает. На слова сил нет. Колени подкашиваются, но она не может позволить себе окончательно раскиснуть. Впивается ногтями в ладони, боль чуть отрезвляет. Достаточно, чтобы вздернуть подбородок и поднять взгляд. 

Глаза в глаза. Голубой сталкивается с зеленым. Щелчок пальцев. 

На Ванду обрушиваются воспоминания с такой силой, что она еле удерживается на ногах. 

Она была здесь. Она возвращалась. Даже если умирала, Хела ее отпускала. Уговор был на три года с Пьетро, три года в битвах, радости и умиротворении, несмотря ни на что. Она их использовала с лихвой, проживая каждый день как последний, каждый день, приближающий к смерти, каждый день, приближающий к Хеле. Ванда ни о чем не жалела. Она бы и сейчас поступила так же, потому что это правильно. Ее место теперь здесь: Пьетро лучше нее, он больше достоин верхнего мира. 

— Неправда, — печально улыбается Хела. — Ты ничуть не хуже. 

Видимо, последнюю мысль Ванда сказала вслух. Ну и пусть. Какая теперь разница. Ей нужно как-то свыкнуться с осознанием: она здесь надолго. «Навсегда» звучит чересчур безнадежно, лучше «надолго». Создается иллюзия надежды. Так будет легче не сойти с ума, хотя бы первое время. 

— Откуда тебе-то знать, — выплевывает Ванда, окидывая Хелу взглядом с ног до головы. — Только если по себе судишь. 

Хела ощетинивается. Волосы превращаются в шлем с кучей шипов, но Ванде все равно. Она уже умерла, ее много лет пытали, а Хельхейм даже не ад. Самая сильная боль, неизлечимая у нее внутри. Физической ее не затмить, даже если будут очень стараться. Жаль. Ванда бы не отказалась. 

— Теперь ты правая рука богини смерти, теперь мы единое целое, — цедит та по слогам. — Вытри сопли и соберись. — Хела наклоняется ближе и выплевывает в лицо. — Иначе я заставлю, и тебе это не понравится. 

Ванде плевать. В голову приходит мысль о создании альтернативной вселенной. Силы действуют, пробовать можно, вот только сначала найти способ не сделать все еще хуже. Ничего, у нее есть достаточно времени, чтобы выбраться, а пока она будет наблюдать и раскладывать по полочкам. Возможно, удастся втереться в доверие, Хеле явно хочется быть с кем-то. Сколько веков она здесь в одиночестве — одержимая властью и игнорируемая всеми? Бесплотные духи — лишь отголоски людей, призраки, неуспокоенные души, зацикленные на себе. Откровенно говоря, хоть на какую-то компанию они не тянут абсолютно. Ванда не жалеет Хелу, нет, понимает, а это уже полдела. 

— Добро пожаловать в Хельхейм, — злорадно ухмыляется та, разводя руки в стороны. — Добро пожаловать в новый дом. 

— Добро пожаловать, — повторяет за ней Ванда и еле сдерживается, чтобы не поморщиться. 

Ее персональная вечность начала свой отсчет.


End file.
